


Arrow

by fanfiction_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_girl/pseuds/fanfiction_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives Natasha the arrow necklace seen in cap 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

Clint stood by the table flustered. With the dinner set out on the table, he was just waiting for Nat to come through the doors.

They had been dating for about five months now and Clint had planned a special night for the two of them. First they would have dinner and then Clint would have Jarvis hit the music and they would dance the night away. After that they were planned to sit on the couch and complete the night with a movie, just the two of them.

Clint had multiple different thoughts racing through his mind about how it all would happen making it so when the doors to the elevator came open with a ding and Natasha was standing there he totally forgot the whole speech that he had planned, because Natasha looked stunning in the red, slimming dress, with her red heals making her that much taller than Clint as she already was.

"Um.. So I cooked us dinner and planned the whole night for us." Clint said flustered. He was so nervous. He had no reason to be nervous. He and Nat have been together for quite some time and he sure was comfortable with her.

"Sounds great! What’s for dinner? I’m starving." Nat replied quickly.

"Chicken and Potatoes with some corn on the side. It’s nothing fancy but I know it’s your favorite so I thought you would like." Clint said pulling out her chair. "Besides that’s one of the select few things I can cook."

Nat laughed and gave Clint a quick peck on the lips before she took her place in her seat and waited for Clint to sit down, before she started eating.

The dinner was full of conversation and when they both were finished eating and there was a moment of silence Clint found it the perfect moment to give Natasha what he had specially made for her. A silver necklace with an arrow on it to represent that she was his and he wanted to have Natasha in his life for a long time. 

Clint suddenly got very nervous again thinking about what he was just about to do. “So Natasha I just want to let you know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and that without you I don’t know where I would be. I want you to know that no matter what I will always be here. You can count on me to be here. I will never abandon you. We have been together for a while now and I just wanted to give you something to show you just how much you mean to me.” 

He quickly grabbed the box out from his pocket and opened the little grey box to reveal the necklace. “I know it isn’t huge but I had it made for you so tha-“

"Shut up it’s great!" Natasha said cutting Clint off and confirming that she really loved it. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course babe." Clint got up and walked over to her side of the table taking the necklace out of the box. Then putting it on her, he pulled her hair to the side and put the necklace on. He kissed her neck. "I love you Natasha. Now come on I have some more planned for us."

With that the music came on. Jarvis was right on with when to turn it on. It was soft and quite at first, but as they started dancing it slowly grew to the perfect loudness. 

They danced through a few songs. Clint held Natasha as close to him as he could. He never wanted to let go of her, just wanted to keep her in his arms like this for forever. 

"I love you too Clint." came from Natasha’s lips and Clint couldn’t hold back the urge to kiss her. It was slow at first. Then his tongue slipped past her lips and the kiss made him forget anything that was worrying him. The moment was perfect. 

After Kissing her for some time Clint brought Nat over to the couch and picked a movie for them to watch. 

They only lasted half of the movie. Natasha fell asleep first wrapped up in Clint’s arms. Soon after Clint drifted off.


End file.
